Restless
by Rookieblue001
Summary: Andy/Sam future fic. "He proposed." "Who?" "Who do you think? Luke."


_disclaimer: sadly i don't own rookie blue, wish i did._

Andy and Traci sat in the squad car bored out of their mind surveying the street. Traci reached for her radio.

"Sir, there's nothing here."

"2 more hours Nash, then the other team is taking over." Shaw's voice was heard.

"Yeah." She put her radio back on her belt.

Andy and Traci were stuck in the car, while Gail and Dov were in the van and Chris back at the division with Shaw Swarek and Barber.

"God, this is taking way to long."

"Tell me about it." Andy agreed.

"Alright, what's going on in Andy's life?" Traci asked.

"Nothing.." Andy spoke quickly and turned her head away from Traci.

"Andy, you never were a good liar."

Andy sighed. It was silent for a while.

"Andy?"

"He proposed."

Traci was speechless. "Who proposed?"

"Who do you think? Luke."

Traci sat there in shock. "Well you guys have been dating for a while and you are living together. What'd you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"What's holding you back? Or should I say who?" Traci gave her friend a look. "Andy I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah Trac we talked but it doesn't mean it worked."

"Well what are you thinking about saying?"

Andy sighed, and leaned against the window glass. "I don't know, marriage is a big commitment. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Andy, does he make you happy? Does he make you feel safe? Can you count on him? Do you love him?"

Andy thought it through. 'He does make me happy, he does make me feel safe, I can't count on him he's always working some case. Do I love Luke?' then her mind switched over to Sam. "He makes me happy, of course he makes me feel safe, I can always count on him no matter what. Yeah I love him.' Andy's eyes went wide. 'Damn it Andy' she cursed herself. 'your with Luke, your suppose to love Luke not Sam.

"I think I need a vacation." Andy mumbled.

"Don't we all." Traci looked over to her friend. "This weekend you me Leo road trip, we'll clear your head and then when we get back you can make your decision."

Andy smiled at her friend. "Sounds great Trac thanks."

Traci smiled. "No problem." Traci looked down at her radio and saw that it was on.

"Crap crap crap." she panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just thought I saw a spider." She reached down and switched off the radio.

"Ok." Andy gave her friend a 'your weird' look.

Back at the division.

Shaw reached for his radio. "Two more hours Nash then the other team takes over."

"Yeah." Traci's bored voice filled the room.

Jerry and Sam chuckled, while Chris stood there not as awkwardly as before.

"God this is taking too long." Traci voice filled the room again.

Shaw chuckled. "Rookie mistake"

Jerry and Sam laughed also.

"Tell me about it." Andy agreed.

"Alright, what's going on in Andy's life?" Traci asked.

"Nothing.." Andy spoke, her voiced laced with a lie.

"Andy, you never were a good liar."

Sam and Oliver chuckled. "Very true."

For a moment they thought the radio turned off.

Sam and Oliver were taking a drink of their coffee when Andy's voice came back.

"He proposed."

The four men stood there in silence, Jerry was patting Sam's back to make sure he didn't choke himself to death, Chris was doing the same thing with Shaw.

"Who proposed?"

"Who do you think? Luke."

"Well you guys have been dating for a while and you are living together. What'd you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"What's holding you back? Or should I say who? Andy I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah Trac we talked but it doesn't mean it worked."

"Well what are you thinking about saying?"

"I don't know, marriage is a big commitment. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Andy, does he make you happy? Does he make you feel safe? Can you count on him? Do you love him?"

The four men waited impatiently for Andy's answer.

"I think I need a vacation." They heard Andy mumbled.

"Don't we all. This weekend you me Leo road trip, we'll clear your head and then when we get back you can make your decision."

"Sounds great Trac thanks."

"No problem."

"Crap crap crap." The four men heard Nash's panicked voice, then the radio going silent.

"I guess she uh found out it was on." Oliver spoke, trying to break the silence in the room.

"Yeah." Jerry spoke, looking at Sam who sat there not saying anything.

For the last 2 hours it was silent in the room unless something needed to be said, their suspect never showed.

"Alright Nash McNally, head back to the barn." Sam spoke.

"Heading back." Nash spoke.

Once Traci and Andy made it back to the barn they walked into the parade room to get briefed and see what their next move was going to be.

They entered the room and sat down in the front tables, Andy noticed something about Sam was different, but decided to not get in it, she had her own problems.

Best walked in. "Alright people, the other team is going to be staking it out he might show." He looked around the room, he noticed something was wrong. "Anything happen that I should know about?"

"Sir?" Jerry spoke.

Jerry spoke up. "Nothings wrong sir, everything went fine today."

"Alright" Best spoke. "Dismissed. "

Sam was out of the door quicker then lightening. 'weird' Andy thought. She headed to the locker room to change, she was meeting Luke at the Penny.

She quickly changed, and walked to the penny. She walked in she didn't see Luke. 'Did you really expect him to be here?' she thought. 'had my hopes.'

The rookies still weren't there, she saw Sam at the bar and went over to talk to him.

"Hey." She spoke.

Sam looked over, he swallowed his anger and jealousy and replied back. "Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a long day that's all." He lied, he thanked god he was a better liar then her.

"Yeah it has been a long day." She ordered herself a whiskey, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Heavy drinking tonight?"

Andy sighed. "Yeah, need to take my mind off some things."

"Like what?'

He turned to look at her, he could tell she was having a fight with her self if she should tell him or not. "Luke proposed to me." She whispered, Sam almost didn't hear her.

Sam was silent. "What'd you say?"

"Said I'd think about it." She spoke, she looked over at him.

"Do you want to marry him?'

"I don't know."

Sam nodded. They locked eyes and had a silent conversation with each other. By mutual agreement they paid for their drinks and walked out of the penny, knowing they had to talk.

Traci Jerry and Oliver noticed the pair leaving. "Least their going to talk about it." Jerry spoke.

"Training Officer and Rookie, Jer you know that's against the rules"

"Yeah well few more weeks and she wont be a rookie anymore."

Traci sighed. "You guys could've told me my radio was still on."

"Yeah well." Oliver began. "Thought it'd be like the time when Epstein and Diaz left their radio on."

Traci gave him a look, Oliver put his hands up in surrender.

"Their going to end up hurting each other you know that right." Traci looked at Jerry.

"Let's hope they don't."

Andy climbed into Sam's truck, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to go to her apartment, since Luke lived too, they went to Sam's.

They walked in, Sam took a few beers out of the fridge and set them on the table, they both grabbed one and took a drink.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

"I care about him."

"Not the same as love."

"Yeah I know."

"Andy." He spoke, taking a breathe. "Don't marry him."

Andy looked up at Sam, his eyes were filled with confusion hurt and another emotion she couldn't figure out.

"I- "

She was cut off by Sam's lips crashing down onto hers. She felt herself melt into him, she never kissed someone with as much passion as this kiss with Sam.

They soon broke apart panting. "Does he make you feel that way, when he kisses you?"

Andy didn't know what to say. Sam waited patiently for her to answer, even though he already knew the answer.

"No he doesn't." She whispered.

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"No." She whispered. "I love you." She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too Andy, so much."

"But we can't do this Sam, you're my training officer, my partner."

"I wont be your training officer in a few weeks."

"I want this I really do."

"Let's keep it between us."

Andy nodded her head. She moved a few centimeters more and kissed him, he quickly kissed her back.

When then stopped to take a breathe Andy spoke. "I have to talk to Luke, before anything else happens here."

Sam nodded in understanding. Andy smiled and kissed his cheek and got up from the couch, he followed her to the door.

"You want me to give you a ride?"

"I'll walk thanks."

Sam nodded, he hugged her and kissed her once more before letting her go. Andy smiled at him and left.

Sam walked back into the apartment with a big grin on his face. She was finally going to be his. They were done with hurting each other, they were done with the game they were playing.

_So.. What'd you think? Huge Rookie Blue fan, everyday I check and see if their any new stories up here, and their always so good. So how was it Good alright bad? Review please. It's your decision if I should continue this. I suck at grammar so sorry for the mistakes. _

_Thanks for reading:) _


End file.
